This invention relates to a time informing clock.
In the field of analog clocks capable of indicating time by means of clock hands, a time informing clock has been marketed which is capable of striking hours and performing different melodies correspondingly to the quarter, the half hour, and the three quarters, for example. This type of time informing clock operate in such a manner that the hour is detected by an hour switch which, in response to the operation of a minute hand, closes when the hour is reached to inform the hour. Additionally provided is a counter means which starts to count the time upon an hour signal being generated by the hour switch, whereby the quarter, the half hour, and the three quarters are determined to perform corresponding melodies.
In the foregoing conventional clock; the time indicated by the clock hands sometimes is different from the time count of the counter means. Since the counter means starts to count the time upon receipt of the hour signal, when the time indication of the clock is corrected, the time, indicated by the clock hands becomes different from the time count of the counter means; consequently, up to when the next hour is reached, individual melodies are performed at moments deviating from the quarter, the half hour, and the three quarters indicate-d by the minute hand.